finally
by lowi
Summary: M&MWP: VicNev. "in fact he was everything" A freeverse, written for mew!


_A/N: This is written for mew (__mew-tsubaki__), because she is amazing – and because I owed her one! I hope you'll like this, mew!_

**finally**

at first  
_before_  
when she was just a  
**K I D**

((which she isn't anymore))

he was **nothing** to her  
except for a teacher  
_nicecaringsmiling_  
but that was it

and even  
_before_  
that  
he was only **someone**  
her uncles and aunts _knew_

sure, he was  
_nicecaringsmiling_  
back then, as well  
but, really,  
he was **nothing **to her

then he  
slowlyslowlyslowly  
c h a n g e d  
and she saw more in him

**moreandmoreandmore**

in fact  
he was **everything**  
still  
_nicecaringsmiling_  
but add  
_perfect__**hot**__l o v a b l e_

he dismissed it as a  
sChOoLgIrL's c-r-u-s-h  
a ~silly~ _idea_

((but she saw how his cheeks went red  
and how he refused to look her in the eye))

her sixth year in school was  
u n **e v e n t **f u l  
she dreamt_longed_loved  
but got **nothing **in _return_

waiting outside his door  
asking for help  
greeting him in the corridors  
the answer was ALWAYS

still not meeting her eyes  
shutting her out  
-completely-

((and she cursed herself for  
failing her herblogy O.))

when she then told him  
(_or rather, blurting out_)  
haveanicesummersir  
and her eyes desperate for an **answer**  
and got  
a nod  
she had had  
e **n **o **u **g **h**

_vicious_cursing_  
_-boyafterboyafterboy-_  
_all summer_  
_-emptyemptyempty-_  
_all summer_  
_-someoneelseinmind-_  
_all summer

but all of the time she _knew  
_she was going to put up a _  
_F I G H T_  
_when she got back

so, the final year arrives

and she doesn't_  
_look at him

(Jacob tells her _I love your eyes,Torie_)

and she doesn't_  
_speak to him

(Marc tells her _you have a beautiful voice, Torie_)_  
_

and she doesn't_  
_acknowledge him

(Leo tells her _I love you, Torie_)

that's how the year passes_  
_**nothing **changes_  
_too STUBBORN and _insulted_

so, she moves on

((she thinks))

leaves school without glancing  
BaCkWaRdS  
not over her shoulder even  
OnCe

(_if she had she might have noticed  
__someone's defeated gaze  
__someone who had realized  
__he had given up  
__succumbed  
__but with the knowledge  
__it was all  
__TOO LATE)_

so she takes Leo by his hand  
as they travel around  
new places are found  
castles are built in the sand

BUT  
_You did notice that, didn't you?  
_they are just made of  
**s a n d**

she goes home  
crushedbroken

((or isn't it the opposite?  
isn't _she_ the  
crusherbreaker?))

because after the first day in  
**self-pity  
****loneliness  
****sadness**

_and all those other things  
__you are supposed to feel  
__after a B R E A K U P_

she realizes  
she does **not  
**notnotnotnotatall  
feel those things

and she hasn't  
probably (**actually**)  
never felt anything  
**nothing  
**for Leo

(_good riddance, as Louis puts it -  
__she silently agrees)_

and boy, it is nice to be  
H O M E  
with everyone  
dad and maman  
_Dom _and _Louis  
_c o u s i n s and f r i e n d s

and a particular  
**herbology teacher  
**coming to visit dad

oh – what a surprise  
Vic-toire – _stumbling  
_you're back – _blushing  
_he says when  
S H E  
opens the door for him

and that is when she realizes  
her **l a c k  
**of feelings for Leo  
does not depend on her  
unableness  
to  
**F **_E _E **L  
**because right now she is  
**overwhelmed  
**with a hell lot of  
**E** _M_ O _T_ I _O_ N **S**

**yes**, she has missed him  
**yes**, she still loves him  
and  
**YES! **she is  
_older__**morebeautiful**__nolongerachild  
_so perhaps  
he **might** realize the same

(_otherwise, she will  
__m a k e him realize)_

and so she smiles  
W I D E L Y  
and suddenly  
**BOOM!**

he answers it  
d a z z l i n g f l a s h i n g _evenwider  
_and she understands and so does he

they are INVINCIBLE  
the WORLD is theirs  
KING and QUEEN  
**nothing **is awkward like before

– scratch that

"_Neville?" _narrowed eyes  
stuttering "er-"  
exasperation "Dad, let me-"

Why are you kissing my  
d a u g h t e r  
?

_blushing_spluttering**sinking  
**meets  
_fuming_anger**flames  
**between she stands  
_excited_vivd**happy**

she does the only thing she can  
t h i n k of

(_because her mind is  
__quite occupied  
__with some lovely  
__f a n t a s i e s)_

grabs his hand  
"Dad, it was  
**I  
**who kissed  
**HIM**"

and then she drags  
him with her  
a w a y  
and they are  
T O G E T H E R

_not knowing where to go  
__but at last __**she**__ and __**he**__ have become  
__**them**_

and (for now) there is  
**nothing  
**that can bring them down to  
earth  
from the  
sky  
they are soaring through

((still)) foreveralways  
T O G E T H E R

_A/N: Thanks to Imp (__Imperatrix Nyx__) for betareading!_


End file.
